Two Week Trial
by LadyDeathbat
Summary: Kurogane gets stuck with a new partner. Who comes off to have an attitude. Kurogane decides to give his new blond plague a two week trial. But is it possible to fall in love in two weeks? You guess the pairing people! Rated T for good measure. Shonen-ai.
1. Meet your new partner

**Author Note: ~Wai The first chaptire is here. Please forgive me, this probably may not be really angsty or what not it may have some fluff. I dont know. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Kurogane and Fai, as well as Tomoyo. If Tomoyo were my character I'd probably dress better. belong to CLAMP the almighty Goddesses.  
**

~ Two Week Trial~

I work alone. Thats all I could think. And that Tomoyo wants me to babysit some newbie for her. She wants to give me a partner to get used to people. Im already used to people. Dead ones. Those are the best people. They are quiet. So why do I need a partner. Someone to just drag me down and get everyone killed. She is my princess though, and I have to do it, for her. But I dont have to like it.

- - - - Shirasaki Castle - - -

"So this is your new partner, Fai D. Flourite!" She said enthusiastically.

I stared in awe at the girly man in front of me. My first question when I saw him was '_Is that a girl or a guy_'. That thought woulda landed me a scolding later so I kept it to my self. I grunted as a way to say "hi". This guy looked dumb. He was beaming a very fake smile, he had blonde hair that flipped in every direction, and sapphire eyes. The complete opposite of me. He looked thin enough to be snapped in half. I smirked at that. He was shorter than me too, but still considered tall. I was not looking forward to working with this idiot, not at all.

"Well, Aren't you gonna introduce yourself," Tomoyo asked giving me a look.

"He's Kurogane Suwa. He doesn't need to introduce himself. I did research to make sure he wouldn't drag me down in my duties" The blonde girly-man said happily.

"You Cocky Son of a- Wait! Are you a stalker or something!" I yelled at him.

"Not at all," He paused, "I did my research to know a bit about who I was working with. Mister Ninja."

I grumbled a bit. This was gonna be hell. Pure hell. I will never forgive Tomoyo-hime. This guy is gonna ruin my life, or so I thought.

Tomoyo clapped her hands to get both of our attentions. "Lets show him around the castle shall we? After all you two will be sharing a room now." She said happily. 'Great now I gotta share my space with him as well as my job. Stupid Blonde freak'

I'll give this a 2 weeks trial. Hopefully he'll survive a week. I might crack that pretty boy face first.

-------------------------------------------

**Authors note- Reviews = More Story. Please Submit Reviews! BTW This will prolly be a bit OOC later. But its my story. I woke up after 4 hours of sleep because this story idea was nagging me to death. There is a lot more to come. LOL To my first two readers- Thanks for pointing out all my half asleep mistakes. I re-wrote a lot of it. Sometimes I have mistakes becuz in my stories my brain is far more ahead than my fingers can type.  
**


	2. What could happen?

**Author Note- Sorry I was really cheap and made the chaptire really short. I was eating so I didnt have much on my mind except "Yay for Grape Jelly" So any how this one is short so I might throw in a weird little omake or Something maybe from Fai's POV. ^_^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~Chaptire Two~

That guy is so odd, to say the least. He's a better fighter than I would've thought. We completed more missions than ever and this is only day three. I guess a partner wasn't a bad idea. But there is something about him.

"Dinner!' He called from the kitchen snapping me back to reality. He was coming toward my room and bursts through the door. "Dinner Kuro-pyon!" He says with that goofy smile. I wanna slap it off his face.

"My name is Kurogane!" I growl at him and through a pillow at his head which was, of course easily evaided. "Im coming!"

I stomp to the kitchen area. The table is, of course, filled with all different foods. Since he started working here none of us warriors have gone hungry._ Does he ever get tired_. I wonder as I sit next to him. Which he insisted on by waving like a dad-gum bird brained idiot.

But he isn't that bad. He's a good cook. Better than Souma. But he's annoying as hell. But hey, I said Id give him two weeks which he agreed was fine. He said and I quote "Two weeks to win Kuro-myu's heart!" and went into a mad giggle as I yelled at him. I wanna strangle him on some days. But there is still 11 days left. What could make me change my mind about not wanting a partner? I mean really? Its not like I'll get fond of him.

**AN- Famous Last words Kuro-tako. Ok so here is a preview of my next chaptire. **

**Preview: That fake smile. I wanna break it away. Make him show who he really is. He lies a lot. It makes me sick. But Why is it that I can only think of him lately. DAMMIT!**

**TADAA! It was a crappy preview but it'll work. "Remember Kids eat you vegetables or Gendo will eat you." LOL No remember that reviews always make us authors wanna write more. Especially if the author is sick and has a migrane while writing. **

** ~OMAKE~**

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!*" Fai sang happily as he got a glare telling him to 'cut the crap' or he was getting strangled. "Its so funny to make the big puppy mad!" He said delighted by the glare and then getting hit on the head. "Wah! Kuro-Kuro is being mean!" Tomoyo patted him on the head "There there I wont let the angry dog get you" Kurogane thought "Great there's two idiots I gotta deal with" And stormed out.

**AN- LOL Did you enjoy it. BTW The song Fai is singing belongs to the people who own Azamanga Daioh. LOL I was bored and wanted to lighten things up a bit. Besides that was a short chaptire. **


	3. Smile

~Chapter 3- Smile~

He grins, always. He can be bleeding like crazy and he smiles. That fake smile. I wanna break it. Make him show who he is and what he's like. Show his pain for once. He lies alot. He says he's fine when he can barely stand, makes me sick. I throw him over my shoulder as I ponder these things. Why am I thinking so much about this idiot? There is only a week left, I tell myself but for some reason I am deep down hoping that it goes by slowly.

We get back to the castle and Tomoyo gasps at our injuries. I tell her that the mission was a success. One of the medics walks up and tries to tend to me instead I set the blonde idiot in his arms. I look at the medic "Tend to him first. Hes bleeding alot from that leg" The medic nods and takes off towards the infirmary. Another comes up and cleans the gash on my shoulder.

Later I stand in front of the infirmary and one of the medics tells me to come in. I nod and ask him to let me talk to this dummy. Fai looks up at me.

"Well looks like we both lived Kuro-tan" He said plastering a smile on his face

"You barely did but so long as you'll live. You have to finish the week" I say gruffly.

"I'll live. Im fine. I can already go back to my own bed later. Thats what they said" He says laughing

"Cut the fake smile." I Say before I realize it

He looks shocked for a second then puts back on his mask. "What fake smile are you speaking of? This is how I look!" He says joyfully

"I said cut it out!" I boomed making him look shocked again. this time, he stayed that way.

"I will do as I wish Kurogane. I am my own person" he says quietly

This time its my turn to be shocked. No fake smile. No stupid nickname. All seriousness. I accomplished my goal but I don't feel good. I feel like the biggest asshole ever. Stupid Blonde.

"Forget it Ok? Get some sleep. I'll be back in the room so get better. It'll be too quiet without you dummy" I say as I stalk out. Why do I feel like this? Why? I wonder as I flop down on my bed. Tomoyo-hime would say it's love. But I won't accept that, not one bit of it. While i lay there thinking I slowly drift into a sleep.

- - -

I roll over the clock says its two in the morning. Something was laying in my bed beside me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- this one is a bit longer. YAY! I think there may be one or two more chaptires left. What could be laying beside Kurogane!? Anyhow, Im working hard to do this all in one day. I have to or else Ill die. No actually the story will. I usually can never finish a story. Ever! This is hard to do for me because it is from Kuros POV but Im happy with it. I think. Hey i just got one review as I was typing this! LOL I got a review going "ZOMG its Mokona right?! but that would be a funny plot twist" I laughed at that. Wait and see.....LOL The same person said my story was too short. Personally I prefer shorter fics. I get more of them read. I also got told that my second one shouldn't be as rushed. Am I that bad. I try my best T_T. Im just no good at trying to do longer stories for fics. Im sorry Ill try harder.  
**


	4. Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep

**AN- Well I kinda by accident switched to Third Person POV. Meaning a narrator is telling it all. It was much easier to do. **

~Chaptire 4-Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep~

Kurogane was too tired but he wanted to know just who was beside him and why he hadn't sensed their presence before they climbed in bed beside him. He rolled over quietly and cautiously. He slowly lifted the blanket to see that damned mage laying beside him. He sat up fast.

"Dammit mage!" He roared as he shoved him in the head "Wake up and get out of my bed"

The small blonde man opened his eyes sleepily. "But," he whined, "I couldn't sleep. SO I came over where it was warmer by Kuro-tan" He said innocently

"Well get out of my bed now. And whipe that annoying smile off your face" Kurogane grumbled.

Fai looked caught off guard at this and sat up, " I didn't mean to make you mad earlier. But, You seem so opposed of my smiling. Why is that? Are you a Fun Nazi?" He asked looking a bit sulky now.

"Listen mage, you don't have to smile when you don't want to. I can tell something's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about this." Fai replied looking down.

"You don't have to tell my why your sad, but for the love of God!" Kurogane said grumpily "If your unhappy- cry, if your angry then show it. And if you are happy, smile a real smile you idiot"

Fai turned and faced the other direction "Why do you care so much?" he asked. By his voice he was clearly getting choked up with tears.

Kurogane grumbled and put his arms around Fai's tiny waist, "I can't explain it just yet, but for now get some sleep ok Mage?" he asked pulling Fai back down beside him and into a hug.

There was a soft sob "I, Wait does this mean I pass the trial?" He asked quietly

"Yeah." Kurogane said as he kissed Fai "Now go to sleep dumbass.

Fai nodded and they both drifted into a deep sleep, feeling closer to each other and knowing that they would each be fine as long as the other fought by their side.

~Owari~~

**AN- Aww....All this fluff is so annoying! Its filling my PC room. ~grabs vacuum~ So anyhow the end wasn't that great but it was okay for my first FanFic right? It wasnt my first story but still. I promise Ill get better "If I lie Ill swallow a thousand needles. Promise made." So anywho I worked hard on this. It is my first finished story ever though! YAY! So did you like it? Please tell me! My friend won't read this cuz she is very Anti-KuroFai. Anyhow. See you next time guys! LOL I got told by that person that anti- KF people should be shot. LOL dont kill my silly Kuro-friend. I figured out why I could do Kuros perspective ok in the beginning-It was becuz that friend is so much like Kurogane that she finally accepted that fact that she's the Kuro-tan of the group. Apparently Im the fai-I accept. I act too much like him. We dont have a Sakura or a Syao in our group. LOL Anyhow I got told that if I HAD done the ending any different it would kill the cuteness of the ending. BTW romance is repulsing to me but yet I read so much of it I can apparently write it good. Ive never fell in love, had someone love me like that or even dated becuz romance is gross. Im not against writing it or reading it-sometimes its cute. But Ive never been the girl to go " I wish that were me. Geez My author notes should be whole story of their own. JK JK  
**

**Fai  
**


End file.
